Revenge or is it?
by falling-snow-angel
Summary: Kagome is a dancer, who losses her parents. Her older sisters is w/ Inu's bro. Inu and Kag meet at a recitle. Better summery inside. Sorry this is not really good.
1. HIT AND BOOM

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA~ PLEASE DON'T SUE! I HAVE NUFFIN MUCH!!! LOL! PLEASE READ MY OTHER FIC...........AND REVIEW!  
  
~ Revenge or is it? ~  
  
This is a better summery then before, a little long, but good.  
  
--- Ok Inuyasha is dating Sammie, and has never been that close to Kagome. Until now. Kagome's older sister, Jennifer (that's me!) has been seeing Inu's older Jason. (Ok I know it's the other dude, but I want this fic my way! So haha haha. Power to the writer!) Now Kagome is depressed 'cause Jen and her parents just died in a fire. Kagome thinks it's her fault because she wanted them to come to her recital. Jen has told her baby sister it wasn't her fault, but her high school has been tormenting her. Mostly Sammie. But Inuyasha doesn't know. But wait! Jen and Jason find out that Sammie is cheating on Inu! He doesn't think that it is possible to love anyone else, but he meets Kagome at the recital and falls in love......---  
  
  
  
"Mom, dad you said you would come! Please and try to make it." Kagome cried.  
  
"We will try our hardest, but you know we have work to do. What time again honey?" her father asked.  
  
"7:15 dad, and if you can't make it, I'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jennifer said to her dad and her baby sister.  
  
Kagome smiled. Ever since Jen meet Jason, she has been really nice. It had been 4 years, yet, it seems forever to Jen. Jen never put him before herself. It was always, if Kagome wants to chat, then Jason can wait a little longer and things like this. And best of all, Jason understood. He didn't want us to hate each other. He said he tried the same thing with his brother, but it didn't work out.  
  
  
  
Ohhhhhhhhhhh well, at least Jen cares, but I know mom and dad do too. (these are her thoughts)  
  
"Hey Jen, bring Jason for me pretty please." Kagome begged.  
  
"Sure, I was gonna do that anyway, we have a date after words..." Jen stated.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWW I AM GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"Come on, let's take my car." Jen said to her sister.  
  
It was a week since Jen got her license, but it was only 2 days after her birthday. Her parents got her a BMW and now Jen was free to drive. (Oh yah I forgot to mention that Kagome and her family is rich, but they never told anyone. They pretend to be normal.)  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~10 minutes later.............  
  
CRASH!! BANG!!! BOOM!!!!  
  
"Oh man! Look at my car!" Jen screamed. They were stopping at a stop light, because it was red (no dud) and a drunk driver hit them. He came from his ex- girl friend's wedding, and got dunk because he was mad, and Kagome was hit.  
  
Every one was ok, but they were very late to school.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - This is the real first chapter. Please review, and please please tell your friends bout this story. Oh by the way, does this story have a future?  
  
PEACE OUT! Till next time......... 


	2. Issues solved I mean for the summerys an...

Ok, I got 2 review, which weren't too good, but none the lest reviews.  
  
Ummmm sorry bout the summery. I just did what I saw a lot. It was a really long summery, so I just put a few things in the summery line.  
  
The "1st" chapter was not a real chapter. I forgot to add a title that said that it was the "I don't owe anything" speech. Sorry to say the "1st" chapter had a summery. Well I fixed it.  
  
  
  
baka deshi: was that a good thing.... I don't think it was...... But thank you for your review. I was afraid I wouldn't get any.  
  
Catwho: Sorry bout the 1st chapter. And I do read story with summaries some time, but thank you for the review. I fixed the problems and I really hope for you to keep reading.  
  
If there are anymore problems, please tell me.  
  
And now I am gonna do the review dance.  
  
CHA CHA CHA CHA! CHA CHA CHA CHA! CHA CHA CHA CHA!  
  
THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Sad new, and girls gotta get slaped!

Thank you for your reviews. I am sorry it was so short.. I just notice, this story is kinda like save the last dance... ohhhhhhhhhhh well. I hope this is ok to do.. Last time::::: ~~~10 minutes later.............  
  
CRASH!! BANG!!! BOOM!!!!  
  
"Oh man! Look at my car!" Jen screamed. They were stopping at a stop light, because it was red (no dud) and a drunk driver hit them. He came from his ex- girl friend's wedding, and got dunk because he was mad, and Kagome was hit.  
  
Every one was ok, but they were very late to school.  
  
THEY MISSED ALL OF SCHOOL, WELL MAYBE 30 MINS TILL THE BELL. ALL CAUSE THE DRUNKEN DUDE AND THE COP...... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
At school....  
  
"Hey Jen, Hey Kagome. Why are you 2 late?" Jason asked.  
  
"A drunk driver hit us. And he has to pay.." Jen said angrily.  
  
"Are you girls ok?" Asked Kendall, Kagome's best friend.  
  
"Yes" they both answered.  
  
"So Jen what time is Kagome's dance recital?  
  
"7:15 Jason and thanks for coming. You don't know how much this means to me." Kagome told Jason.  
  
"Oh it's nothing. I just want to see you get in to Rose Light Dance School. (Ok, I made this school up)." He said.  
  
"Thank yo..." Kagome started.  
  
"JASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!" some one screamed.  
  
'"What" Jason asked.  
  
He turned around. It was his little brother Inuyasha. They didn't look alike.  
  
"Jason, tonight, I need you to take me and Sammie out tonight. You remember that you said you would last month when ever I need to go out. And at the place I made revelations for 4 so you can bring Jen." Inuyasha said.  
  
"But Bro, I can't tonight." Jason started.  
  
"Oh yah and mom and dad said you had to." Inuyasha told him before he said no.  
  
"Ok, but at what time?" Jason asked.  
  
He knew if his mom AND dad said to, then he has to do it.  
  
"It's at Star Light Rose Café. And it's at 7:15 sharp." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"NO, it can't be at 7:15." Jen finally spoke.  
  
"Well to bad, and why? Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Because it's my sister's." Jen turned around to see Kagome, but she was gone. But on the floor, there was a note.  
  
It read,  
  
"Jason, its ok, just go with your brother. And Jen if you don't go I'll read your journal in front of the school. And I will to!" Kagome (The one and only angel)  
  
"Oh man, she must hate me." Jen and Jason thought.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Kagome walked down 3 blocks before she heard.  
  
"Hey Kagome, wanna ride?" Kendall asked.  
  
She saw what had happened and felt bad. In the car with her was her boyfriend, Chad.  
  
"Naw thanks, but I rather walk, um wait, and please tell my mom or dad that I went to see a movie." Kagome answered.  
  
At the movie...............  
  
"What do I want to see?" Kagome asked herself.  
  
There were:  
  
8 Miles Die another day Insomnia Monsters, Inc  
  
She chose Monsters, Inc because she had seen everything else already. She also picked this one because she was bored. It was only 3:00.  
  
After the movie, Kagome went to the dance academe. She had taken her outfit with her 'cause she knew she was gonna go straight their. She went and got changed.  
  
The theme of dances they had to do was romance. There were just 10 performers from her school, and only the best got pick to try out. Kagome was the first one chosen, and only 3 of the student get chosen to be in the best ballet school in the world. The School Of Ballet And More (TSOBAM), or also known as "The school".  
  
Kagome wore white leotard and for the skirt thing, well it was made of silk. It was see through and went to the ground. If it wasn't ballet, it could have been a spring wedding dress. Kagome's hair was up in the usual bun, but it was a bit better then that. She had beautiful white flowers in the bun and on her outfit too. Her make up was just right also.  
  
"And next is Kagome, dancing to the song, Always be my baby!" some man said.  
  
"Ms. Kagome, I am afraid I have some bad news." A man said.  
  
"Yes, please hurry, I am on now." Kagome responded politely.  
  
And all you heard after that was a high pitch scream.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Jen honey, the cells for you.' Jason told Jen.  
  
"Oh hurry up. It's rude to talk on the phone at dinner." Sammie said to her.  
  
Jen looked at her and whispered something to herself.  
  
"Right Inu?" Sammie asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, what ever you say.' Inu replied.  
  
"Yes?" Jen answered.  
  
"Jen?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Whats wrong? Why do you sound like you were crying?? Oh and did you make it??? I bet you did!" Jen said concerned.  
  
"Oh Jen! It's awful what are we going to do?" Kagome started at once.  
  
"What in the heck is wrong?" She asked.  
  
Every one in the café was listing.  
  
"Jen, mom and dad were in the car and, and they were hit by a gas truck. They were on their way to see ME!" Kagome cried.  
  
"Oh my gosh, are they ok?" Jen asked.  
  
"NO, when they were hit, the gas leaked and you know dad smoke and the cigarette went in to the gas, and they burned to death!" Kagome said.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jen screamed.  
  
"Whats wrong Jen?" Jason asked.  
  
"You know Jason; you should dump her and go with my sister. She is way better then that thing." Sammie said.  
  
"Jen don't listen to her." Jason said, "I love you and no one else."  
  
Inuyasha was putting his hand up and down Sammie's legs, so he was daydreaming bout her and him.  
  
"I got to go." Jen said and got up.  
  
"Where to?" Jason asked  
  
"Kagome." Was the only word Jen said.  
  
"What!?!?!?!? That slut? Whats wrong, she can't get anyone to love her? She needs help from you? Awwwwwwwwww poor baby. Go to your mom and dad to get love, no one wants you 2." Sammie said. (She is so mean, don't worry, she'll be sorry)  
  
Inuyasha was busy, and Jason was steaming mad.  
  
SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone turned around.  
  
Sammie was on the ground.  
  
What the?" Sammie began.  
  
"You know what. Kagome just called me and told me something that is so upsetting. I just found out that my parent, yes my parent, just burn to death in a fire. In the CAR, on the way to see my baby sister perform. So go screw a tree and leave us alone!" Jen screamed.  
  
"So what that didn't mean for you to slap me." Sammie screamed back.  
  
Guess what, Inuyasha went to the bathroom.  
  
"Come one Jen." Jason said, and they left.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I cried when I typed this. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW please review. Thanks 


	4. 1 seat short

For my reviewers;  
  
All: Thank you for your reviews. I was a little hurt, but thank you. Now I can make this story better.  
  
I do know some one like Sammie. Yes she is an ice queen. She is very rude to me also. But I deal with her.  
  
I know Inuyasha is ooc. But it is just for the beginning. He WILL be normal soon. Maybe in this chapter. Inu just believes Sammie can do no wrong. He is like under her spell, even if something happens in front of him. He will always believe her until he meets Kagome..  
  
I am trying to type longer chapters, but I don't have enough time. Between school, babysitting, homework, and sharing it with a bunch of other people, it's hard. But I am gonna try now to type a long chapter.  
  
I don't want to add other characters for show because I really don't like them. I only like Inu and Kagome. Sorry, maybe I will try for this story, but this is like a Kagome and Inu in my life. It's hard to explain.  
  
The summery is NOT the whole story. It is just the beginning. Sorry to have to tell you all this.  
  
The crash was important, and sorry, what else can I put to mean some thing like BOOM CRASH?? Sorry please review with other words. I don't mean to be rude.  
  
The details of the death of Kagome and Jen's parents are coming up in this chapter. I was kinda rushing to get to this part.  
  
Ummmmmmmm I got no more to say then thank you for trying to help me. THANK YOU!!!!!!!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "So what that didn't mean for you to slap me." Sammie screamed back.  
  
Guess what, Inuyasha went to the bathroom.  
  
"Come one Jen." Jason said, and they left. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"No, I am gonna bring Kagome with here." Jen said.  
  
"But you have no car." Jason told her.  
  
"So, I'll have time to think bout all this."  
  
"Ok, but remember I love you Jen." Jason said and kissed her.  
  
"I love you too." Jen said.  
  
And she left.  
  
WITH KAGOME.......  
  
"Hi Jen, are we going survive?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know." And with that Jen collapsed next to Kagome.  
  
They spent a good 30 minutes crying over their lost parents.  
  
"Come on; let's talk to the officer that was there." Jen told Kagome.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to say young ladies, but it was awful. I heard them scream for help, but we couldn't do anything. But we DID find this." The cop pointed to a table with stuff on it.  
  
First there was a baggy of ashes. And a couple more bags in a row. Kagome was afraid to ask what they were. Then Kagome saw something else. Her mother's necklace.  
  
Jen and she spent months and months doing odd jobs just to get it in time. It was a braided sliver chain, with a single tear drop shape. In it, were two colors mixing together. The colors were bright green, with dark blue. These 2 colors were Jen and Kagome's birth colors, thus their mother's favorite colors.  
  
"Jen, look." Kagome pointed.  
  
"Oh no, not her necklace." Jen cried....  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Jen, I don't feel right coming, I mean this is for you and Jason." Kagome started.  
  
"Don't worry, Jason told me to bring you here 'because he knows what has happened." Jen said.  
  
"Oh no, look who's coming back." Sammie said.  
  
"Whats wrong with Jen and that girl?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh never mind baby, I didn't know you were back." Sammie acted.  
  
"Hi Jen, hi Kagome." Jason said.  
  
"Jason, please can you take us home?" Jen asked.  
  
"Yes." Jason replied.  
  
When they got to Jason's car, he suddenly remember that his car only hold four.  
  
"Wait." Jen suddenly said.  
  
"What?" Sammie asked uncaringly.  
  
"I'll walk." Came a voice.  
  
"What the?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I said I would walk, there are only 4 seats."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - I am so sorry this is short, but I really got to go now. I have my OWN yes I own it, computer! YES! And I am gonna type my chapters from there, but, I have no internet!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! But I am gonna get it soon. I plan to have the next chapter by the holidays....................OK! Please review. 


End file.
